Research Request Agreement
Research Request Agreement Background: Right now, Karyn seems unsure of exactly who her target market is for the linen bands. Linen bands are a product designed to help organize a linen closet by strapping together sets of sheets and labeling which size of bed they belong to. Different target markets that Karyn mentioned included empty nesters who had time to spend organizing, working moms, and those looking for a more organized lifestyle. Because the bands are meant to offer organization, we have decided to try and discover how much organizational efficiency is valued by a particular target market. There are many different variables that some people consider important to organization, and we need to discover which is most highly valued. #''Decision Problem:'' For working mothers, to what extent is organizational efficiency valued, and which organizational variables are most important? Ex. Aesthetics, efficiency, etc. #''Research Problems'' #''Investigate current organizational alternatives and the satisfaction level associated with these. We would look into which current organizational systems are used in a household. How many households are looking for higher organizational efficiency? #''Determine the household bedroom composition. This would include how many bedrooms are in an average home, what size these beds are. How many sets of sheets would an average bed have, and how often do these get changed? #''Research and determine the current linen closet situation.'' Do most households have an official linen closet or partial closet, or are extra sheets stored in individual rooms? #''Discover the willingness of working moms to change their routine in an effort for higher organization and efficiency.'' Working moms may already have a system in place of how they conduct their laundry and organization. Would they be willing to change this in order to get more efficiency, or are they simply interested in getting certain tasks done and over with? # What is the current laundry structure? Most moms might only pull a set of sheets off the bed, wash it, and put it right back on. Or do they pull the sheets off to wash them and then fold them and put them in a closet because they have already put clean sheets on from the closet? #''Use:'' The key information we are looking for is how working moms currently operate their household linen situation. We will look at all different aspects of this, and determine if there is a need/want for change. Discovering this information will help us to show how much they value organizational efficiency and different variables of it. #''Population and Subgroups:'' The population we will be studying will be working moms, aged 35-54. Each mom will be looking for ways to simplify their life, because of the struggle to balance their job and family. Most of the clients we will look at will be women. This is because they are the ones who typically do most of the housework in a home, and thus would be most interested in a product such as this. #''Logistics:'' The research will take approximately a month and a half, at which point we will begin our evaluation of the data. Due to budget constraints, we will be utilizing our friends and family to access the target market. Primary research methods will be surveys and personal interviews.